Hate
by 204863-promise-reprise
Summary: Dark Alessa is whole with Sharon/Heather, yes? You'd think Silent Hill, the worlds controlled by Dark Alessa, would cease to function. Alternately, Alessa's nightmares have passed, the God has been defeated, shouldn't Silent Hill be normal now? This is the story of the passing on of the worlds, from the Demon and the Mother Of God to the Young One. (M for sensitive topics/gore)
1. Prologue

bro·ken

ˈbrōkən/Submit

adjective

1.

having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order.

"(of a relationship) ended, such as through infidelity.

disrupted or divided.

(of an agreement or promise) not observed by one of the parties involved.

2.

(of a person) having given up all hope; despairing.

You know, people hurt all the time, right? They call themselves broken (which they might be, by the second definition) cry themselves to sleep, find an odd sense of pleasure within their pain, enough that they don't want to get out of their darkened state.

This is not one of those stories.

I was ripped in two by the chemicals in my brain, the dread in my chest, and the broken promises my 'friends' made to me.

My name is Grace Evangeline ██████ ,otherwise known as Promise (Reprise), and this is the story of how I became the young one of Silent Hill.


	2. Chapter 1

_She's coming. _Dark Alessa could feel her other half drawing nearer. She gave a derisive snort. _Why would she come back here? Her father should have taught her better than that. _Sharon_...Heather? Heather_. But then again, _Heather_'s adoptive father clearly had no idea how bad the purgatory of Silent Hill had gotten. Rose knew, but she was trapped. The other Seal of Metatron remained within the asylum and Rose just had to _look _and she could leave. Dark Alessa was almost tempted to use her energy just to send Rose Da Silva back to reality, if only to stop the storm that was sure to follow Light Alessa's return to her home. The cultists were gone, mostly. A few had escaped, had not been in the church that night of revenge. They, as predicted by the other Alessa Gillespie, were going to try to birth a god. The two gods (or devils, if you wanted to get down to it) of Silent Hill kept to their respective universes for the most part. That was their deal. The Mother and the Demon did not interact unless their universes were going to cross. Clearly, they were. She should have recognized the signs from the cover names Christopher and his adoptive daughter gave themselves. But now it was too late.

Twenty miles until dear Heather was home. Then what? _Why _was she even coming? Was it- _oh. _The demon's acute senses picked up the presence of another body in Silent Hill. One there against his will. Damning the extremists to hell and especially damning Christopher Da Silva for his incompetence, she turned towards the chessboard she used to think. She was preparing for a war, and into battle she went. The fanatics were in the amusement park. Well, maybe it was time to revive the prizes of that decrepit amusement park, hm?

* * *

><p><em>No. No. This couldn't be happening. <em>Alessa rebelled inside Heather's mind. The Mother would NOT give birth to that god again. _Not again._

The universes were colliding, she could feel it. Silent Hill drew Heather back in, much to Alessa's dismay. She'd liked having a caring parent. Harry Mason was twenty times the parent Dahlia had ever been, and then some. Her nightmares. They were coming back. The mall was transforming into the Otherworld.

_Nononon- __**Claudia?**_

She...had betrayed her. She became one of them. One of the people who had given her to the God. The Order. _She joined the Order._

Alessa's best friend and adoptive sister had just betrayed her. _Claudia Wolf betrayed her. The girl she'd prayed and played and thought up better lives with joined the Order._

Alessa's shock must have triggered something, for all Heather felt was a throbbing in her head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

The cultists were tougher than the Demon had expected. A lot tougher. And not terrified of sentient stuffed rabbits either. It was a shame.

Heather was here with her little puppy, Vincent Cooper. How sweet it was, Claudia Wolf's son in love with her light side. Well, the puppy of a boyfriend Heather had was safe. Dark Alessa didn't feel like killing him, she had more important things to worry about.

Heather saved Vincent, of course, and they went off to go find Christopher. At the Amusement Park.

And that was when time slowed to a halt.

* * *

><p><em>The traitor. She killed my Dad.<em> The Mother was reeling. She had seen Harry Mason's mutilated corpse before Heather went to go find Claudia and the Missionary. Well, it _was_ her monster, she made quick work of killing it.

_Was this how the Demon felt? This rage, th-_

Alessa was interrupted from her thoughts by Douglas Cartland, who helped her cover the mutilated corpse with a sheet and pay her respects to her father.

She told him she was going for revenge, and though he tried to convince her otherwise, she wouldn't have it. He gave her a map that Vincent, the one that she knew for a fact was in the Order, had given. He also gave her her father's notebook.

'_They look like monsters to you' WELL THEY ARE AND I WANT HIM DEAD. HIM AND MY TRAITOR BEST FRIEND. THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS._

And that was when time slowed to a halt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meet with me<em>." The request brought Alessa's soul out of Heather for the moment, and into the vast nothingness that was Dark Alessa's meeting place.

"You know our universes are colliding." The Demon raised an eyebrow at the Mother, who huffed and crossed her arms. "Our timelines are becoming closer together. We knew this was inevitable."

"I know! But what are we supposed to do about it? There's nothing we can do," Alessa rebuked.

"You know as well as I do our worlds need to go on. Or all our suffering was for nothing." Dark Alessa turned towards the nothingness and waved a hand, the image of an infant with blonde hair appearing within the void.

Now Alessa was curious. "Who's that?"

"Our future. This little one's going to go through what I did. Her soul will split into two."

"How?"

"Pain. Suffering. Abuse. How does any soul split? I know yours was because of a demon, but her's is just going to be straight out pain."

"Oh...but why her?" Alessa's pale blue eyes widened at this explanation, showing a hint of confusion.

"She has no powers of her own, but when her soul splits there will be a release of energy. She'll gain them then."

"Okay...are you going to teach her?"

"I'll teach her dark side, the light side is up to you. She's one year old in your timeline, but in mine she's twelve. It seems you have the advantage of time." Dark Alessa waved her hand and the image disappeared.

"Why now?"

"Because we both know what's going to happen. And it isn't a good thing. Hopefully we won't need her to take over for us, but consider her our plan B."

"What's her name? If I'm gonna teach her I should at least know her name."

"Grace. Her name is Grace."


	4. Chapter 3

Time resumed shortly after that, and Dark Alessa went to meet her light side. The child walked to the carousel, humming under her breath. It was time for this to end.

Heather fell through the roof of the carousel and a circle ignited around it, burning members of the Order. The teenager's eyes fell onto the child.

"Alessa."

"Daughter...sister...self." The child's form morphed into a blackened version of Heather herself.

"No." Heather's voice was almost pleading, but the Demon was not in a mood to listen.

"You know the truth. You know what you are." Her voice was almost mocking.

"I am my own person!"

Dark Alessa stepped forward. "No. You're the part of me that could be free of this pain, that could live and feel love. But if you think I won't destroy you, just as I made you then you are wrong."

"Do you feel nothing?"

"Nothing but h̖̹̫̤̬̯̀̕a̰̙̲͚t̸̜̪̫̭̭̱͈̀è͏̢̪͓̗͚̙.̵̛̻͈̤̻."

Heather took in a deep breath. "They say...you are a demon."

"They are right."

"You created this nightmare?"

"Everyone in Silent Hill has a different nightmare. I...am theirs."

Heather stared for a second before realizing her goal. "I have to save my father."

"If you enter the Sanctuary you will be doing exactly what they want."

"Help me save my father," Heather pleaded.

"He's not _my _father. Or yours. And sacrifices have to be made." The Demon could feel her lighter self's anger welling up. _Good._

"Go to hell!"

"Don't you see?" Dark Alessa cracked a grin. "We're already here." She then teleported in front of Heather and grabbed her throat. "And you are _not_ welcome."

Heather choked but managed to pry the demon's fingers off of her, facing off with the creator of this purgatory.

"Let me go." But everywhere Heather was, so was Alessa.

"I will see you die before you go to them."

Heather took a breath. "Then kill me."

The dark side grabbed her lighter counterpart, draining the life force and not expecting what came next.

Heather hugged her, clinging onto her for dear life.

"My love is stronger than your hate."

The two began to merge, as much as the demon fought it. It was happening. What the Mother hadn't wanted to happen was happening.

"We are one again."

And they were.

Heather heard voices in the church, but they were faint. She opened the door.

"Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Let's get this party started. Heather, go ahead and kill this crazy bitch! This demon who claims to speak for God. The time has come. You can kill her now."

"You'll go to _HELL!" _Just like that, Vincent of the Order was down for the count. _Good riddance._

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing important."

"You're not going to run? I guess this is the end." _Oh, it would be for Claudia at the least if Alessa had anything to do with it._

"No, the beginning! As Vincent said, the time has come. Alessa, I'm saddened that you didn't agree to this on your own." _LIKE I WOULD, YOU TRAITOR._

"But I thank you for nuturing God with all the hate in your heart. It's time for Mankind to be released from the shackles of sin which bind them."

"But a god born from hatred can never create a perfect paradise!"

"Happy people can be so cruel. Is it so hard to believe that sympathy can be born out of pain and suffering? Why do you reject God's mercy? Why do you cling to this corrupt world?! You know that only God can save us!"

"And save you too? Happy ending? I'd rather go to Hell."

"No, I don't expect to be saved. And that's fine. Alessa, my dearest. For the pain I've caused you, I deserve no mercy." _YOU WON'T GET ANY EITHER_. "Even if it was to save mankind, it was too deep a sin." _YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU MURDEROUS BITCH._

"It was hubris for me to try to hasten the day of Her arrival. Sacrifices were made, and those are my sins."

"If you feel so guilty about it, why don't you go to hell!" Vincent's strangled words rang out. "Heather, use the Seal!"

"Vincent? The Seal of Metatron."

"Now your stupid dream is over!"

"Oh. That's just a piece of junk. What do you think you can do with that? Do you really think it can kill God? I'm sorry to see you fell for my father's foolishness."

"What?" "You're pathetic."

Now Vincent really was down. "But God loves even you. Now Alessa, there's nowhere else to run."

Heather was in agony. She could feel it moving in her. She cried out, sobbing. 

"Just accept it Alessa!" _NEVER. _"The pain will disappear! Oh, I've been waiting so long for this. Even as a child, I knew I would see the coming of this day. I knew I would be a witness to it! Judgement Day!"

She'd had enough. Fighting through the agony, she stood. "Alessa!" "_SHUT YOUR STINKING MOUTH, BITCH!"_ She opened the pendant, knowing deep in her soul it would save her.

"What are you doing?" "Dad.." She swallowed the contents of the pendant, the Aglaophotis.

"Alessa?! What have you done?!"

And then she vomited up the fetus of the God.

"What is this?!"

Heather gave a chuckle. "Looks like God didn't make it." She went towards it to stomp on the aborted fetus, but before she could Claudia pushed her aside and swallowed it.

"Alessa, you cannot kill God! I will birth God...if..you can't do it, Alessa. I will..."

"Claudia!" Clearly, Alessa's childhood friend was in agony. Every blood vessel on her skin turned red as she staggered towards the painting on the other end of the church. The ground under her went a blood red, and something pulled her underneath the church. And Heather went after her.

Claudia was dead.

"You can't be dead_. I _was gonna kill you!" And then she caught sight of the creature.

"_This _is God?"

Once it attacked, there was no turning back. She pulled her gun from her vest and shot at it, stopping to reload. She ducked out of the way of the fire and once it ducked down, she shot it as many times in the head as she possibly could and running backwards, stopping to reload.

It was a long and terrible battle, but eventually, Heather prevailed. God was dead. Heather kicked it a few times, just to be sure (and mainly because Alessa wanted her to.)

It was over.


	5. Chapter 4

March 11th, 2000

My eyes shot open, awakened from the critical sleep infants needed so much of in order to grow. I analyzed the translucent form of a girl in a purple dress, with a white collar and red tie.

"So...this is the future of Silent Hill." The brunette female took a step towards me, surveying my one-year-old self. I merely yawned before demanding, "Up! Up!"

She complied and I squirmed until I could find a satisfactory position, and once I did I latched onto her ponytail and gave an experimental tug. She winced, but didn't pull her head away. Instead, she looked me in the eyes and gave the first look of sadness I had ever seen. "I'm sorry, young one. You don't deserve what happens. No one does." My own steel blue eyes met her pale blue ones, and that was when her head jerked towards the door. She hastily put me back in my crib. "We will meet again, young one." With that, the translucent form faded, I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, and responded with a wail.

* * *

><p>December 12th, 2010<p>

I had been getting progressively worse and worse emotionally as I grew. First it had been a horrible temper, and it had only spiraled downward since then. The neurotransmitters vital for emotions clearly weren't working. I had full fledged self-esteem issues and perfectionism by this time, major depression, anxiety, and I hadn't cut. Yet. But I had gone down the path of self-harm.

Presently I was sobbing my eyes out on the floor and snapping my wrists with a rubber band. Why? My father had yelled at me for not doing the laundry when I had focused on a major project due for school.

_Why me why me why me why me it hurts why is this world so cruel why me whymeithurts horrible things happen every day what's the point anymore idontwanttoliveanymore people die all the time and theyre good why cant i die too i deserve it_

Alessa was rubbing my back, trying to comfort me, but even she knew it was futile. This was how it began, after all. She knew my fate from the day she met me, and becoming one of my best friends in the process hadn't been her intent. Stomping footsteps sounded on the staircase, and my father saw I had still not done what he had asked.

"Grace, why didn't you put away the laundry?" His voice was level but so full of anger that I flinched. We ended up getting into a yelling match. He claimed I was being a baby and only crying for attention or sympathy. In the end I told him. I told him I thought I had depression. His entire demeanor wilted and he went downstairs without another word to me.

His accusing me of only wanting attention did something, deep within me. I didn't realize it, but if my soul was ceramic, it would have a small chip in it at the moment. Not much, but it was there.

Alessa hugged me and sent me downstairs to face my bleak future, tearing up as I started down the first step before fading away.

* * *

><p>January 31st, 2011<p>

The crack in my soul had only deepened. I had started counseling with a woman who looked far too much into every single thing that I said. Needless to say, she wasn't ideal.

The pain of the day happened to be loneliness. Bitter, festering loneliness not helped by the fact that my mother was helping my sister with homework and I, being the fool that I was at the time, assuming she'd want to help me too. She'd always preferred my siblings, though she'd done a good job of hiding it up until I saw behind the curtain. Back to the past, though.

_Where are the rubber bands? _I thought, scouring the bathroom cabinets for them. I opened a drawer and my eyes fixed on a disposable razor. _What do I have to lose?_

The answer was everything, but I didn't know that just then. I took it into my room, closed the door, and drew the blade across my arm. It looked as though a cat had gotten to me by the time I was done, but the blood was so gratifying, and the pain seemed to distract myself from the internal torment.

I took a deep breath and stood to return the razor to the bathroom, only to be blocked by someone that gave me the strangest sense of déjà vu. She was wearing a purple dress, similar to the one of the memory I considered to be a second mother to me.

"Who...who are you?" I sniffled, rubbing my eyes and blinking at her.

"Similar to one you know. Also different, young one." There was ash and blood smeared across her face. I must have expressed some expression of fear on my features, for she stepped forward and put a hand to my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. You know Alessa, right?"

"Y-yeah...Sh-she's been my friend for a long time."

"Well, I'm Alessa too. But I am the dark part."

"Y-you're not Alessa." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and she gave a shrug.

"I'm from another universe. You want to know the origins of your friend, yes?"

I nodded, and she sat me down on my bed, sitting beside me and swinging her ash-stained legs as she explained everything.

It turned out there were an infinite number of realities, that changed as you looked across timelines or universes. Dark Alessa was from a place called Silent Hill, and so was the Mother, or the Alessa I knew. But their Silent Hills were different. The Mother's Silent Hill came to be the hell that it was due to her constant nightmares.

Alessa Gillespie had been a child born with extreme powers. Because of this, she was targeted by her mother, Dahlia Gillespie, in order to be the vessel for a god. She had been friends with a girl named Claudia Wolf as a young child, considering Claudia a sister. She'd been abused by her mother, and Claudia had as well, and bullied, just like myself. They had been brought up to religious due to the dominance over the town exhibited by the Order, the cult that Dahlia was high priestess of. They'd spent time together frequently, playing cards (Alessa almost always won, as I had learned from my experiences with playing Go Fish and other card games with her), praying, drawing, all the things that best friends did. But once Alessa was seven, everything went to hell, quite literally.

Alessa had been chosen as a sacrifice for the god Dahlia was obsessed with, and the house set aflame. But Travis Grady, a kindhearted trucker, had intervened and saved Alessa from death. Everyone believed a doctor affiliated with the Order when he said Alessa had perished. But she had become pregnant with God. She knew one way out, and one way only- to split her soul into two. Travis Grady was forced into fearful circumstances and flashbacks, all so the Flauros, an artifact with the power to split Alessa's soul, could be made. He used it and it worked.

Cheryl Mason, the good part of the soul, was found by Harry Mason and raised as his daughter. Dahlia magically trapped her daughter in a nightmare, which she fought against for seven years, until finally Cheryl and Harry came to Silent Hill. They were trapped, Cheryl taken by the Order and Harry forced to face hell to get to his daughter. God was born nonetheless, the Incubator. But Harry killed her, and Alessa presented him with a baby. Heather Mason.

Heather had also been pregnant with God, and Claudia became high priestess of the Order, betraying her friend. Heather also fought through hell, and Harry Mason was killed in order to help God grow. But Heather used the Aglaophotis to expel the God from her, and Claudia birthed God, killing herself in the process. Heather defeated God, and went back to reality. Both instances of Silent Hill were then managed by Dark Alessa.

"We are differing universes. I don't say parallel, because we're not. But our stories are similar."

The other Alessa Gillespie had been bullied, called a witch, encouraged to burn, and why? Because her father wasn't in the picture. She was alone, raped by a janitor at her school and sentenced to burn as a witch (or 'be purified',as the Order called it.) despite her mother's love. Christabella, her aunt, had talked this universe's Dahlia into allowing them to burn Alessa, an act which Dahlia almost immediately regretted. During the burning, a chain came loose and Silent Hill was engulfed in flames. Dahlia had gone for help and Detective Gucci saved Alessa, though retaining horrible burns to his hands.

Safely in the hospital, Alessa's fear morphed into rage, and her soul split into two. Dark Alessa made herself a tangible form and created the fog world and the Otherworld. Alessa's good side was put into a baby and delivered to an orphanage. Sharon, as she was named, was adopted by Christopher and Rose Da Silva, but suffered from sleepwalking as a young girl. In an effort to stop this, Rose took her to Silent Hill but got into a car crash by Dark Alessa's fault. Sharon was taken by Dahlia and Rose fought desperately to find her child, eventually coming to Dark Alessa and learning the story. The Order got their hands on Sharon and Dark Alessa let Rose know of the cult's plan to purify her daughter. Rose allowed Dark Alessa to use her as a vessel to enter the church, and in doing so guaranteed Alessa's revenge. Rose was allowed to leave the town but remained in the fog world with Sharon...that was, until she found the seal of Metatron.

In using the seal, Sharon was passed into the overworld to be raised by Christopher and remained there until January 2011 (recently, in my own timeline.) Christopher was stolen in an effort to bring Sharon, or Heather as she went by then, to Silent Hill. It worked, but why had the Order wanted her? This time, it was to try to birth one of their deities. The Claudia Wolf of that universe was Christabella and Dahlia's sister, and had strongly opposed Christabella's philosophies. But Christabella had been the high priestess of the Order. Needless to say, Claudia took over the Order once her sister was out of the picture and changed it.

Dark Alessa hadn't been expecting the full force of Heather's convictions, however, and had been forced to become whole with her other half. But God hadn't been birthed, as much as Claudia had wanted it. Claudia had been killed, the demon was whole with her human half, and Christopher decided to stay in the fog world to search for Rose.

"So you see, young one, Silent Hill is without a ruler for the moment."

My head was reeling from all of this information, but I was curious. "How can you be a demon? You were human once."

"A demon is just half of a soul, the dark half. Angels are the light half. If two sides are present in one body, the dominant one determines if the human will turn to a demon or an angel. Do you understand now?'

"Y-yeah. But...why did you tell me all of this?"

"You are the future of Silent Hill. It will be your name spoken in fear by the survivors of the cult. It will be you who controls the universes I mentioned. You're the one."

"W-but-why me?!"

Dark Alessa didn't answer, instead reaching out and placing a hand to my forehead. There was something like a static electricity shock, and she drew away.

"Young one. You're not normal. You should know that by now. You've gone through bullying. You've lost friends. You've also gained them. There are chemicals in your brain that trigger your emotions to react a certain way. They're only going to get worse. You wish for death, yet you're alive. Something inside you forced you to keep going. I'm here to make you think enough to awaken that something. You're a remarkable child, intelligent far beyond your years and what you've been taught. You're also sensitive and fragile, but anything but delicate. Why do you think that is, child? There is a willpower in yourself that could take you farther than you could ever know. But it is not awake. You have a crack in your soul. Think of it like a square of glass. There are two ways this can go. Either you're going to widen the crack until you break, or you're going to live with this crack as best you can. You are not the only one controlling your ultimate fate here, though. The people around you have a greater effect on you than you could ever know. If enough pressure is applied..."

"You mean my soul is gonna shatter?!"

"Not shatter. Shatter makes one think of millions of fragments. No. You're most likely going to have your soul split not quite down the middle due to the nature of the crack in it. Parts of your darkness would be good, and parts of your light would be bad. This is, of course, if your fate turns out to be to break. Fight against it. Having your soul broken requires so much fear and pain. There is something I told Rose that will apply here.

"When you're hurt and scared for so long, your fear and pain turn to hate, and the hate starts to change the world."

With that, the translucent form stood up and promptly faded away into nothing.


	6. Chapter 5

August 3rd, 2012

I was in love, hopelessly in love, with a boy I'd met in a writer's chat group online. His friends became mine over a period of maybe two weeks. I had thought he was going to be just a friend until he professed his attraction and promised he'd always love me.

He broke his promise. He never loved me at all. He used me for sexual gratification.

I was too blinded by love to see how abusive he and his friends were.

Once I finally did, it was too late.

* * *

><p>December 17th, 2012<p>

The pain of being broken feels much like a sore muscle, a throbbing ache. It gets worse when you put strain on it.

Having your soul torn in half is what you'd call 'strain.'

On December 17th, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to die and I had the bright idea to tell my school counselor that. Fast forward a few hours and through some paperwork, and I was inpatient at ███ Behavorial Health Center.

The next couple of weeks was horrible. I had no freedom, rights, or privacy. I wasn't allowed to use my phone or laptop (even once I was out of inpatient), the showers were so short I almost got a concussion banging my head on the top of them, I couldn't use the ziploc bags with the glider. I couldn't wear hoodies, pants with drawstrings, shoes with laces, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings, or makeup. The therapists were robotic and impersonal, we were completely cut off from the outside world (aside from our families), and it was, in general, a hellhole.

I got out of inpatient right before Christmas and out of day patient right before New Year's. By the time it was over, whatever was holding my soul together was barely a sliver.

* * *

><p>February 27th, 2013<p>

I had gotten bad again, and I (idiot that I was at the time) had actually _asked_ to go back to Hellhole Behavorial Hell Center. I lay on my cot in the middle of the hallway, willing my crying to stay quiet so the others could sleep. The nurse had said if I didn't stop crying, I'd be in trouble. And I hadn't stopped crying.

It was maybe 11 PM when the final tear happened. Numbness flooded me, and the hospital decayed around me. Paint chipped and peeled from the walls, the carpet under my bed rotted.

Everyone was gone. Moved by sudden impulse, I stood and walked to the room I was assigned, peering into the mirror of the bathroom inside it. I blinked back at my reflection, which suddenly actually appealed to me for the first time in my life. It wasn't as though anything had changed (aside from my hair curling as much as it did when I was young and my right eye becoming a black sclera and red iris with no pupil) but I could actually see the beauty in myself.

Then a wave of dizzyness hit me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>??/?

When I awoke, I was in a rust-stained classroom, and half of me was panicking. The human side, the light side had no earthly idea where we were. I shoved her down and stood, looking down at myself. I was wearing a school uniform nearly identical to Dark Alessa's, except much cleaner. It was too short on me, but I didn't care.

Eventually, I realized this was my fourth grade classroom, and that there was a bloody handprint on the whiteboard. Moved by an impulse or controlled by some outside force, I put my own hand to it.

Music played from somewhere in the back of the room, and when I drew back my hand the handprint was gone. It sounded familiar...Oh! It was a song from a survival video game who's name I couldn't recall, a song called Promise (Reprise).

I turned, looking about for the source of the music. There was a horribly old-looking piano at the back of the room. I walked to it, seeing the sheet music for the song resting on top of it. There was another handprint on the sheet, so I pressed my hand to it and saw my life for what it was.

I was a young girl with emotionally abusive parents and a bully younger sister. My only decent family members were my distant relatives and my brothers. I had been bullied throughout my school life, called ugly, fat, annoying, crybaby. I self-harmed for the first time at 12 years old and was diagnosed with depression and anxiety that same year. My self-esteem was horrible, and because of that, I gravitated towards my abusive ex boyfriend and his friends. I had only one human friend in this world, and her name was Angel. But she didn't understand what I went through. I was pansexual but tried to repress that part of me, along with many other parts, desperately. I had gone to a mental hospital twice. I had a dog named Pokey, a dog I loved just as much as my brothers. My soul had broken into two, and the dark side had taken over, making me a demon.

After my story had been told, Dark Alessa's voice sounded behind me. "Hello again, young one." And my lifelong friend's voice did as well. "Hi."

"Hey, you two."

"So, what shall I call you now?" Dark Alessa tilted her head. "As god of Silent Hill, Young One is now your official title."

"...Promise (Reprise)."

"I knew you liked that song!" Alessa's voice was triumphant.

"Come, then, Promise. Let us teach you how to rule." Dark Alessa tilted her head, and Alessa motioned for me to follow.

I stepped forward into my future.


	7. Chapter 6

9/?/?

The only reason I knew it was September was the calender on the church of the Order's exterior. I had repressed every emotion I'd had in order to maintain omnipotence, but it was hard. And they were flooding back as my light side took over.

I curled up in a fetal position within the decayed mental hospital, tears streaming down my ash-stained cheeks. In order to be a god, my predecessors and I had erased every trace of me from the memories of the people on earth. I would still have my memories, of course, but they wouldn't even know I had ever existed.

After my predecessors, my mothers, had done so, they'd vanished.

_Whydidtheyleavemewhydidtheyleavemeimissbryceimissreeseimisspokeywhywhywhy_

I reached across the filthy floor, grabbing a glass shard and sitting up, rolling down the filthy knee-high on my left leg. I dragged it across my leg, over and over, almost to the rhythm of my broken heart.

* * *

><p>??/?

By this time I couldn't tell what the date was, nor did I care. I was exhausted, the kind of exhaustion that burned your eyelids and made it hard to focus your eyes on anything. One thing they didn't tell you about being a god was how much it would wear you down. Maybe that was just because I had to control two universes and four worlds.

I was about to collapse and hope the cultists wouldn't find me when a voice sounded, staticky. My acute senses picked up it was coming from a radio nearby.

Said voice explained that there was a place for me at his world, a place where I didn't have to worry about the fanatical lunatics that resided in the church and were out for my blood...a place where I could have friends.

That was all it took.

"Take me there." A dizzying wave similar to the one I'd experienced on my night coming to Silent Hill hit me, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hi! Are you okay?"<p>

I sat up, clutching at my forehead. "Y-yeah. Who...?"

"I'm Rose. This is Tori, Slendy, and Randy. What's your name?"

"...Promise (Reprise)."

"Don't worry, Promise. You're safe now."

And I was.


	8. Epilogue

Excerpt from Psychology's Children by Dr. P. Lewis

"An Id Torn in Two

Throughout these case studies, we see the victim's brain struggling to cope with the conflict caused by abuse at the hands of a loved one.

In many of the cases, the abused child's self appears to split in two. One personality continues to love the abuser and seek their approval. The other personality contains all the rage and anger of the abused and in many ways becomes a mirror of the abuser, seeking to inflict its pain on others. Sadly, it is often this self that becomes dominant.

However, once the abused child is taken from the abusive situation, the child's self appears to repair itself over time. We still have no name for this phenomenon of one personality becoming two."


End file.
